番凩 (Tsugai Kogarashi)
|-|Original = |singers = KAITO and MEIKO |producers = sigotositeP (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} |-|2019 ver. = |singers = KAITO and MEIKO |producers = sigotositeP (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background The song was first uploaded on October 1, 2008, it's one of sigotositeP's biggest hits, being her first few works. It reached Hall of Fame on November 10, 2008, and entered the Hall of Legend on March 6, 2014. "Tsugai Kogarashi" is a Japanese folk song that tells a story of the wind (KAITO) and the leaf (MEIKO). In the beginning of the song, MEIKO and KAITO met; the song tells how their hardships were overcome when together, how single mistake could "cost their lives", and how the wind (KAITO) would always accompany the leaf (MEIKO) through its restless journey to nowhere. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= ''Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. gently blow flutter by we shall see each other Counting the moments as we walk Tinged by the foliage of words Alive with crimson, it's dance fleeting It speaks... gently flutter blow by letting go Counting the moments as we soar What thread does that small hand spin In this world where the smallest rent in the fabric... means death We pass by the swaying trees Tinged red and gold Taking the brittle leaves with us The soaring leaves and twin wintry winds We rush on without stopping A melancholy song, and... a pair of wintry winds Derivatives |human = , |producers = minato |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm5243847 }} |producers = Suzunosuke (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm14546611; yt 4gwXjxvLJcA }} , |producers = halyosy (mixing, encode), 530 (sanshin), Richika (illust, video) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18494892 }} |fanmadepv = |dance = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * FILL e TUA This song was featured in the following compilation albums: * Vocalogenesis * Vocaloseasons ～Autumn～ * 初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection * 初音ミク Project DIVA MEGA39’s 10th アニバーサリーコレクション (Hatsune Miku Project DIVA MEGA39's 10th Anniversary Collection) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade * Miku Flick/02 * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd * Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Module_momiji.png|Meiko's module Autumn by sigotositeP from the song Tsugai Kogarashi for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- extend'' Module_shigure.png|Kaito's module Drizzle by sigotositeP from the song Tsugai Kogarashi for the videogame '' -Project DIVA- extend'' Tsugai_Kogarashi_Meiko.jpg|Meiko's module Autumn by sigotositeP from the song Tsugai Kogarashi for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- Arcade'' Tsugai_Kogarashi_Kaito.jpg|Kaito's module Drizzle by sigotositeP from the song Tsugai Kogarashi for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- Arcade'' Meiko 11.jpg|Meiko's module Autumn by sigotositeP from the song Tsugai Kogarashi for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone'' Kaito 10.jpg|Kaito's module Drizzle by sigotositeP from the song Tsugai Kogarashi for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone'' Loading_Screen_Shigotoshite-P.jpg|sigotositeP's loading screen image for the game ''-Project DIVA- F 2nd''. Autumn.jpg|Meiko's Autumn module for the song "Tsugai Kogarashi" from Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Drizzle.jpg|Kaito's Drizzle module for the song "Tsugai Kogarashi" from Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs